Welcome To My Parlour
by Samael's Touch
Summary: Their roles have been reversed, now Sasuke tracks down his wayward friend.


_Will you walk into my parlour?" said the Spider to the Fly,  
'Tis the prettiest little parlour that ever you did spy;  
The way into my parlour is up a winding stair,  
And I've a many curious things to shew when you are there."_

**The Spider and the Fly**  
**Mary Howitt**

The wind howled through darkened corridors, as the dark haired man with eyes like blood walked cautiously down the way. A steel door lay ajar at the end of the hallway. The crimson eyes span rapidly, searching for hidden traps, after all his quarry was a dangerous one. The door was pushed open with an ominous creak. It was only years of training that prevented his eye from twitching in annoyance. He entered the large assembly hall warily.

A voice called out "Will you walk into my parlour?" said the Spider to the Fly,'Tis the prettiest little parlour that ever you did spy; way into my parlour is up a winding stair, And I've a many curious things to shew when you are there." The voice was mocking, filled with dark amusement. "So then what is it that brings the mighty Sasuke Uchiha to this little hole in the ground, you're not looking for little old me are you?" The faceless voice chuckled.

The newly named Sasuke Uchiha dropped into a defensive crouch and began to look around for the source of the voice, not completely able to hide his surprise at being caught off guard. "Where are you? I only want to talk." Sasuke called back.

A figure stepped out from the shadows on a catwalk, sunlight gold hair reflected the little light that shone from the aged lights. "Well then, my lord Uchiha, what if I don't wish to talk to you?" Naruto Uzumaki grinned, showing far too many pointed teeth to be considered friendly. "I'm not sure if you remember but we didn't part on good terms, ringing any bells, you know taking the one thing I wanted more anything in life. Nothing? Anything? Anything at all." He paused and leaned against the steel railing. "Please, feel free to take a minute, I've got time."

Sasuke's face became strained. "Please, just hear me out. I know that we hurt you, and I didn't want you to find out the way you did, but that wasn't what we intended." Naruto's grin grew wider, the light gleaming on pointed teeth. "Oh, you didn't mean to hurt me." His voice was deceptively mild. "Well then, that makes everything okay then doesn't it? Speaking of 'We,' how is Mrs Uchiha, I hear she's pregnant with twins. The first children of many if the rumour on the grapevine are to be believed. The mighty Uchiha Clan rises again." Naruto waggled his eyebrows, his grin stretching ear to ear.

Sasuke's face became even more strained. "Naruto please-." Naruto cut him off. "You know that we once talked about children. Nothing serious just that she was open to the idea. You know when she was still my fiancée. Did she never mention that?" He cocked his head to the left, the grin slowly fading from his face. "But that just wasn't enough for you was it. I forgave you for everything. Everything. When you betrayed us to Orochimaru, filthy snake that he was, when you rammed and _A-Class assassination jutsu through my chest, I forgave you."_ He had a fierce snarl on his face, now all traces of amusement gone. "Then you finally returned, and I finally though had the chance of being Hokage, they gave it to you. THE TRAITOR THAT ABANDONED THE VILLAGE, OVER ME, THE ONE WHO SWEATED BLOOD AND TEARS FOR THOSE BASTARDS." He was almost screaming then, he paused yet again and took a few calming breaths. "Kami forbid that the Kyuubi brat be given anything, eh Hokage-Sama" Bitterness heavy in his voice.

"Naruto, please I want to make this up to you, you saved me from myself. I want you to come back with me. I want you to come home" Sasuke was pleading now. Naruto shook his head. "I'm sorry too, but you took my dream and the love of my life. They were everything I am. You left me with nothing. I forgave you for everything, but not this. Never this." He smiled a sad smile. "No for this I'm going to hate you forever. Goodbye Sasuke. I'll try to think of the better times." Naruto leaned over and pushed chakra in a seal that had gone unnoticed, so focused on Naruto was Sasuke.

Light snaked across the floor in to a complex pattern, previously hidden under the dirt and grime. 'Its a seal, a giant seal.' Sasuke thought with horror. Naruto noticed as realization crawled on to Sasuke's face. "Its a chakra draining seal, in case you were wondering. An old Uzumaki design in fact." Naruto called out over his shoulder as he made his way across the catwalk towards the archway at the end of the walkway, as Sasuke fell to his knees, panting, as the life was sapped from him. "When I said goodbye I meant it. See you in the next life Sasuke."

The last sight of the Avenger of the Uchiha clan was sun kissed hair as it vanished in the dark.

_"Oh no, no," said the little Fly, "to ask me is in vain,  
For who goes up your winding stair can ne'er come down again."_


End file.
